


u n c o n q u e r a b l e.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: love in three parts [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: everybody loved katya.everybody loves katya.but who does katya love...





	u n c o n q u e r a b l e.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppynightin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppynightin/gifts).



> because of her dedication to reading and commenting on this series and because i wrote this section with her in mind x

everybody loved katya

and she

is

_n   o    t_

quite

_s_

_u_

_r_

_e_

how she

feels about

it.

it should

be

_f l a t t e r i n g_

but it

just

_s            r             m            l                         s_

_c                  a      b               e_

her signals

from

_l                  o                v                        e                   d_

to

_l                  o                v                         e_

to

_f                  o                r                         e                   v                           e                             r._

and it

doesn’t feel

_o_

_k_

_a_

_y_

anymore.

*

everybody loves katya

and for

her its

a cause

for

_c_

_o_

_n_

_c_

_e_

_r_

_n_

because she

doesn’t love

herself with

the

_admiration_

_adoration_

_courage_

_desire_

and

_lust_

that they

fight for

her with.

Her cherry

_s                                                             e_

_m                              l_

_i_

and

_b     r_

_i    g_

_h     t_

_w   h_

_i     t_

_e   t_

_e    e_

_t   h_

can’t be

so

_d         e      s        I        r       a          b           l          e_

to those

beauties.

*

katya will always love her

the full

_f_

_a_

_n_

_t_

_a_

_s_

_y_

giving you

_c l a s s_

and

_s t y l e_

and

_e l e g a n c e_

into the

early hours

of the

    _n_

_r               i_

_o                              n_

_m                                                     g_

when her

makeup is

on your

_fa                         ce_

in two

_hal                       ves_

because you

took yours

_o     f      f_

and she

didn’t.

and its

_d_

_r_

_i_

_p_

_p_

_i_

_n_

_g_

from her

lips in

_th            re       e_

words because

choking

_alone_

tastes like

_m_

_e_

_n_

_t_

_h_

_o_

_l_

and so

you both

swapped to

_l e m o n – m i n t_

because you

cant let

that become

lonely too.

it’s

_u n c o n q u e r a b l e_

_i   l o v e   y o u ’ s  ._

it’s everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hoped you enjoyed the final work in this series. its been a labour of love and i deeply love visual poetry so yeah...


End file.
